


Affair

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anniversary, Cheating, F/M, Guilt, Kissing, Party, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: It's Shikamaru and Temari's anniversary and they are having a party with all of their friends to celebrate. Meanwhile, Ino is annoyed with Sai, which brings her back to the arms of her ex.





	Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone cheating. I think it is a very popular dynamic for this pairing, also thinking about them fucking is hot. Okay enjoy.

Shikamaru and Temari are hosting a party at their house for their anniversary. All of their friends are attending, even the Hokage himself, to share their special day. It was a small gathering, but Temari still worked hard to make it a great party. She set out alcohol and food, and even had her son help setting up decorations.

It was almost five thirty when people started arriving. Choji and Karui, along with their daughter ChoCho. Choji congratulated Temari and went to find Shika. ChoCho found Shikadai, and Karui helped find a place for the cookies she brought.

Lee and Tenten arrived with Kiba and Shino. A little later Sasuke and Sakura arrived.

“Where’s Ino?” Sakura asked, a little bewildered that Shikamaru’s best friend wasn’t one of the first people to show up.

“Maybe she’s trying to be fashionably late.” Karui smirked.

Sakura smiled, but she still had a weird feeling about it.

* * *

 

Sakura was right in her feeling. At the Yamanaka household, things were getting heated.

“You’re just so annoying sometimes.” Ino grumbled, putting on a necklace.

“How am I annoying?” her husband, Sai, replied as he pulled on a shirt.

“You just have no consideration for people’s feelings and you say stupid shit, and I hate it.” she spoke harshly, tightening her ponytail. She smoothed her skirt. “Whatever, is Inojin ready? We’re pretty late.”

“Inojin! You better be ready!” Sai yelled.

“Almost!” came the faint reply.

“Are you kidding me? You were supposed to help him!” the blonde sighed in exasperation.

“Hey, I had to get dressed too!” he defended. He put on his shoes, then went to help their son finish getting ready.

Ino grabbed their gift, a bottle of wine and some chocolates for Temari, and they headed out.

* * *

 

“Even Naruto got here before Ino.” Choji remarked as the Hokage hugged Temari, then made his way over to the men.

“Glad you made it.” Shikamaru nodded with a smirk.

“Of course, Shika, you’re my friend. I’m very happy for you and Temari. Hinata brought some flowers. I wanted to bring something else, but,” Naruto gestured to the table overflowing with food and sweets. ChoCho standing by taking some of everything. “Looks like everybody else has it covered.”

“Yeah well, that’s if my daughter leaves enough for the rest of us.” Choji laughed. He clapped Shikamaru on the shoulder, nodded at Naruto, and then went to tell Karui to give their daughter some of the snacks they had brought.

“Hey, um, this is kinda weird, but where’s Ino?” Naruto asked quietly. Shikamaru shrugged. He knew why Naruto was asking, along with Choji, he was one of the only ones to know of their brief relationship. It did seem odd that the former girlfriend, that most people didn’t know was a former girlfriend, didn’t show up to the anniversary party.

Before he could respond further, the Yamanakas arrived, with Ino apologizing profusely. Sai smiled in his usual way. Inojin ran over to his friends.

“It’s okay, I’m glad you made it.” Temari replied.

“What’s going on?” Sakura asked her friend quietly as the blonde promptly poured herself a glass of wine, downed it, then poured another.

“Just Sai’s pissing me off. It’s okay. Today’s not about me.” said Ino. She left the women to see Shikamaru. She wrapped the arm that wasn’t holding her drink around his neck in an awkward hug.

“Happy for you, sorry I’m so late.” she said.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you’re here.” he replied quietly.

* * *

 

The evening progressed just fine. Choji made a small speech about his friend. The Hokage spoke about how great it was to have Temari in the Hidden Leaf, and that their marriage was a testament to the union of the Leaf and the Sand. Sakura and Hinata said they were happy to have Temari in their group of friends, and that she was good for Shikamaru. Other than that, the party was more of a gathering of friends; eating, chatting, drinking, laughing.

Shikamaru looked around and couldn’t see Ino. He grabbed a drink and went to find her. It was a short search. She had excused herself to the end of the hallway, away from the others, so she could cry.

“Ino, what’s going on?” Shikamaru asked quietly. She still jumped.

“Shika, you scared me.” she grumbled, wiping her eyes carefully as to not smear her makeup. He gestured to the door behind her. She went in and he followed her. He sat on the bed and she followed.

“What’s going on? Why’re you crying?” he asked her again.

“Honestly, I’m kinda drunk,” she laughed a little. “Sai and I got into a fight, that’s why we were late, and just being here… I’m just wondering if I made the wrong choice.”

She didn’t have to say it out loud. He knew what she meant. After a few minutes of him not saying anything, Ino stood up.

“I should just go home. I’m sorry.” she spoke quickly. He grabbed her arm.

“I’ve wondered the same thing.”

She sat down slowly, looking him in the eye as she sat. What had happened between them before wasn’t nothing; it was just a lot of unspoken feelings that were expressed physically.

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“I’m kinda drunk too.” Shika murmured, leaning in to kiss her. She leans her body against his, and allows herself to sink into his familiar embrace. They’re both hesitating; they know it’s wrong, but they hope the other one will say something. When neither breaks away, Shikamaru gently pushes her on her back and runs his hand up her leg and under her skirt. She giggles and buries her face into his neck. He kisses her neck and closes his eyes, just breathing in the scent of her perfume. He presses himself against her harder not really wanting to let her go. Ino places her hand behind his neck and kissed him hard.

“Ino, god, we should stop.” he murmured.

“I know,” she responded as she kissed him again. “We’re both married.”

“Everyone is out there.”

“They could walk in.”

“We have kids.”

“We’ve been gone a long time.”

Their subconscious must be betraying them, as they came up with reasons why they shouldn’t be doing this, but they didn’t get up. They didn’t separate. In fact, Shikamaru’s hands snaked their way into her panties and slipped them off her legs. Ino unzipped his pants and wrapped her legs around him. They silently stared at each other as he slid deep inside her. Ino bit her lip.

“We’re gonna be caught.”

“Shh…”

“Oh, god, Shika…” Ino moaned.

“I know.”

The pace that Shika set annoyed Ino, and he knew it too. He leaned in and whispered that if he went any faster the bed would creak. The excitement and danger was almost enough to satisfy her. The great thing about Shikamaru is he always knew what she wanted before sometimes even she knew. He told her to wrap her arms around his neck. Once she did, he carefully picked her up, and sat up on the edge of the bed. The angle was better instantly.

“Fuck, Ino. Slow down.” he whispered to her.

“I can’t help it, it feels so good.”

He knew, and that’s what he was afraid of. He grabbed her ass, digging his nails in, but to his dismay that just made her moan.

“Shika, I’m gonna cum.”

That was the last thing he wanted to hear. He was finding it hard to hold back as well. Ino laid her head on his shoulder.

“I love you…” she murmured.

“I love you too.” his voice was strained. Ino covered her mouth to muffle her moan as she came. Shikamaru accepted it once he realized coming anywhere but inside her would be too messy. Their movements slowed as they both came to terms with what just occurred.

They quietly fixed their clothing, and Shikamaru smoothed the bedspread. They sat down just as someone knocked on the door.

“Yes?” Shikamaru called. It was Shikadai.

“Dad, is Aunt Ino okay?”

“I’m fine, Shikadai. We were just having a chat.” Ino hoped she wasn’t turning red. He was just a kid, but he was Shikamaru’s kid, and she didn’t doubt that he would see right through her.

“Has your mom been asking for me?”

“She’s a little annoyed, but eh, Mrs. Uchiha is talking with her and Mrs. Akimichi.” Shikadai replied.

Shikamaru told him that they’d be right out. His son left the room, and they stood up to exit the room as well. Instead of speaking about what had transpired, they just stared at each other for a minute. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

When they went out to join the rest of the party, they received some odd looks. Ino felt like everyone knew what they had done. Temari looked her way and an overwhelming amount of shame washed over her.

She was only able to stand it for a little while before the guilt overwhelmed her. She congratulated Temari and Shikamaru again. Then told Sai they were leaving because she wasn’t feeling well. Inojin complained about leaving. Choji told them that he’d bring Inojin home. Ino thanked him. After a few minutes of hugging and saying goodbye, they headed out. No one noticed the longing look on Shikamaru’s face as she left.


End file.
